Aesir Accords
|date = 03/19/07 |link = |termin = |link2= |status = Defunct |color = red }} The Aesir Accords was a between the New Pacific Order and Valhalla. It was signed on, and effective from, 19 March 2007; despite being superseded on 16 June 2007 by the enactment of "The Ebynissa Accords" a Mutual Defence Pact between the two alliances, the Aesir Accords remain an active agreement and the signatories are still bound by the terms of the document. Text of the Accords NPO-Valhalla Friendship, Non-Aggression and Mutual Aid Agreement Preamble The New Pacific Order and Valhalla, Reaffirming their desire to live in peace with all peoples and governments, and desiring to strengthen the fabric of peace between their respective alliances, Desiring to declare publicly and formally their common determination to defend themselves against external armed attack so that no potential aggressor could be under the illusion that either of them stands alone, Desiring further to strengthen their efforts for collective information sharing and mututal aid for the preservation of peace and security throughout the world, Have agreed as follows: Article I The High Contracting Parties obligate themselves to desist from any act of violence, any aggressive action, and any attack on each other either individually or jointly with other powers.The High Contracting Parties declare their intent to resolve any issues between the parties through regular diplomatic discourse. Article II Valhalla recognizes the Red Trading Sphere as the New Pacific Order's exclusive jurisdiction, and will, within a period of time deemed reasonable and appropriate by both parties, remove themselves from the Red Trading Sphere, and cease recruiting from said sphere. Article III The High Contracting Parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of either of them, the security of either of the Parties is threatened by external armed attack. Separately and jointly, by self-help and mutual aid, the Parties will maintain and develop appropriate means to deter armed attack and will take suitable measures in consultation and agreement to implement this Treaty and to further its purposes. Article IV The High Contracting Parties will refrain from any intelligence gathering or active intelligence operation, including but not limited to obtaining information from private forums, IRC channels, or through the use of former or current members of the other. Each High Contracting Party will provide to the other any offers of said intelligence or active operations made by any third party. Violations of this provision will be dealt with via the diplomatic process, and upon agreement of the two Parties, a monetary fine may be paid. Article V The High Contracting Parties pledge to develop a system whereby the members of each party may request aid, both in peacetime and times of Alliance emergency or warfare. Both Parties recognize that neither party is obligated to provide said aid, but will take such steps as are prudent and in keeping with the spirit of this treaty. Article VI In the event of open warfare between two legitimate states of the High Contracting Parties, the leadership of the two parties will make a determination, through discussion made via the appropriate diplomatic channels, as to the appropriate remedy. This remedy may include reparations, suspension, expulsion, or other lawful penalty as determined and agreed to by the High Contracting Parties. Article VII The present treaty is concluded in perpetuity, with the provison that both High Contracting Parties will become unbound from the terms of this treaty fifteen (15) days after notice of its termination for cause is given in the form of a public pronouncement from a duly elected or appointed leader of the withdrawing High Contracting Party, to be posted on the main RP board of the Cybernations Forums and the respective forums of the High Contracting Parties. A minimum of twenty-four (24) hours notice must be provided in private to the leadership of the High Contracting Parties prior to the public announcement of the termination of this agreement. Violations of this agreement are grounds for dissolution of this agreement without prior notice. Article VIII This Treaty shall be ratified by the New Pacific Order and Valhalla in accordance with their respective constitutional processes and will come into force when announcements of ratification have been made via public announcement on their respective forums and the Cybernations Forums. Signatories IN WITNESS WHEREOF the undersigned alliances have signed this Treaty. Signed for the NPO, *''TrotskysRevenge, ruler of Arseanistan, Moo-Cows with Guns, Emperor of the New Pacific Order *Dilber, Standartenfuhrer *Philosopher, Imperial Officer *USBR, Imperial Officer *'Signed for Valhalla with Odin's Will,' *noWedge, Aesir & Regent *JasminesJewels, Vice Regent *Uhtred, Emissary *Vaylen, Marshal *Longbowe, Chancellor *Doland'', (Acting) Security Consul Category:Treaties Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order Category:Valhalla